losing control
by magicofklaine
Summary: kurt starts to lose control but will blaine crack first? a klaine fluff one shot


It was only a matter of time before kurt lost all control.

blaine sat on the bed with that adorable puppy pout he always put on when he wanted something.

and today... he wanted something and he wanted it bad.

blaine wanted nothing more than for kurt to stay up with him even though kurt wanted to just go to bed for some beauty sleep. blaine simply wouldnt allow this thus starting a mini war between the couple

"blaine. that face is against the rules" kurt said trying not to give in to blaines charm.

blaine continued with his puppy pout trying not to grin through it.

"kurt. just give up. you know i always get my way." blaine said starting to smirk.

"but blaine, have you forgotten i know all your secret weaknesses" kurt said letting out a giggle.

"thats what you think but i still got some up my sleeve " blaine said with a laugh.

"but i can win in about ten seconds flat ." kurt said matter of factly.

"i highly doubt that" blaine repyled.

"fine i will save it for a rainy day when you least expect it, for now you win and we cuddle"

kurt let out a small giggle and placed his hands around blaines waist. blaine squirmed a bit and then let himself relax.

"blaine whats wrong? did i make you uncomfortable?" kurt asked worried

"no kurt im fine. i love being close to you" blaine said with a small smile

"ok i was worried you were uncomfortable when you moved around" kurt said moving his right hand on to blaines stomach. once again blaine squirmed a little and then relaxed into kurt.

"blaine honey, there is something bothering you. is it me? are you uncomfortable with me touching you? i know this is your first real relationship, its mine too but you can tell me anything." kurt said with a reasurring smile but his eyes still showing worry.

"kurt i love you and i want nothing more than to just be with you. whether its cuddling or not i just want you next to me." blaine said smiling

"really? then how come every time i do this" kurt said as he moved his hand slightly from blaines stomach to waist. blaine squirmed once again. "i get that reaction!" kurt finished.

"kurt its not you i sweaaa" blaine stoped and squirmed when kurt moved his hand again.

"see blaine its definatley my touch. now tell me or i will have to figure it out myself." kurt said

"kurt please dont! its fine i promise, lets just go back to cuddling ok?" blaine said opening his arms for kurt to snuggle into.

"that wont do blainey-poo. look i made a rhyme!" kurt said jokingly.

it was then when kurt started slowly moving his hands in circles around blaines stomach. blaine could help himself from wiggling and squirming trying to get away and finally he couldnt take it anymore.

"kurt... okay... thats enough!... stop... please!" blaine managed to choke out in between laughs.

kurt stopped for a minute and started laughing unconrollably.

"Blaine! this was your big secret?" kurt said his laughs dying down "blaine its adorable that your ticklish! i just wanna squeeze you! kurt said as he squezzed blaines right side.

blaine jumped and shreiked then holding the spot like he had just been stabbed.

"Kurt!" blaine said trying to get away from his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" kurt said jokingly mimicking blaine.

blaine tryed to shoot back a joking glare but was interupted by his uncontrolable laughter as kurt started to tickle blaine in the side.

"Kuhahahaahrt! PLEASE! hahahaha STOhahahaP!" blaine said face turning a bright red and having trouble breathing. kurt looked down at his boyfriend thinking how sexy blaine looked when he was so vulnerable. His usually so well put together and polite look suddenly changed. he was unable to contol himself. he just laughed uncontrollably. his curls came out of the hair gel, his face was a bright red, and his usually nicely tucked in shirt was wrinkled and pulled up so his abs were showing. he couldnt look sexier letting loose... at least thats what kurt thought. where as blaine had no thought in his head except "God this tickled so much!"

blaine continued to laugh histerically and take short breaths until kurt stopped and just gazed into blaines golden hazel eyes once more.

" tha... thank... thank you" blaine said taking in deep breaths again.

"no problem babe!" kurt said smiling and winked at his boyfriend

"haha kurt your adorable but dont make me laugh i literally can't breath" blaine said jokingly after a laugh himself.

kurt giggled and just kissed him boyfriend.

"better?" kurt said

"much!" blaine replied finally catching his breath.

"is it safe to say i think i have found your secret weekness?" kurt said laughing

"yes i guess it is" blaine said starting to giggle but stopped it immeadiatly.

"hey what was that?" kurt said

"what?" blaine replied curious to what his boyfriend meant though he had a hunch.

"you let out an adorable giggle and then covered your mouth!" kurt replied.

"well... i dont like my giggle it ...sounds weird" blaine said turning a light shade of pink from embarrasment.

"well... " kurt started then gave a small tickle to blaine who jumped and gave a small laugh "i think they are adorable! i think that you! are adorable"

blaine let out another small giggle but before he could cover his mouth kurt leaned down and kissed him.

"you know i beleive you are quite adorable too!" blaine said smiling.


End file.
